In your heat
by Anye
Summary: ¿Será posible el tener un espacio en tu corazón? one shot Dream pair For you Rina Sayata


Disclaimer: Pot no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi-sensei y TV Tokio bla, bla, bla.

Titulo- _In Your Heart _

Autor: Anye

Dream pair / Kikumaru- Fuji //

Dedicatoria: mm bueno hace días se me metió la idea de "escríbele un ff a li" y no se me fue hasta este momento en que lo escribo (for my dear uke)

**In ****your****Heart**

Te observo como siempre… Simplemente me fascinas, tu sonrisa siempre juguetona, tus ojos con ese brillo tan especial… tan vivos; tu piel es tersa y tú cabello siempre brillando bajo el sol, ese color tan inconfundible que resalta tan bien junto a tus ojos ante los cuales siempre he caído rendido. Tu no lo sabes, no te das cuenta que te observo con mucha devoción… ¿tan inocente puedes ser? Claro que si, tu eres un chico tan inocente… tan ingenuo.

I always wanted to be next to you...

Will I have space in your heart?

Una vez más, como todos los días, te muestras tan efusivo ante mí o quizá eres así ante todos, abrasándonos, jugando con nosotros y todos como siempre te tratamos como si fueras un pequeño niño que siempre juega, que siempre se divierte. Tu inocencia es inigualable pero tu eres tan especial que tienes algo que hagas lo que hagas lo haces ver divertido, error que cometas siempre es perdonado y aquí viene el frenético deseo… te deseo cada día, noche tras noche siempre pienso en ti, en las tantas veces que pudiste ser mío… ¿esto es una obsesión acaso?

Tú eres mi obsesión desde que me enamore de ti tan profundo… llegando hasta el fondo, cavando cada día un poco más mi sufrimiento. Si mi propio sufrimiento por desearte tanto y no poder estar junto a ti.

¿Cuántas veces quise decírtelo? Cuanta veces quise decirte de mi eterna devoción hacia ti? Tantas… pero tu siempre simplificando las cosas tomándolo como un simple "yo también" pero en el solo grado de amistad. No quiero dañarte pero eso significa tan solo reprimir todo lo que siento ¿será posible el que sientas lo mismo que yo?

Si… no… tal vez? Solo tú lo sabes, te muestras ante todos por igual, indescifrable el descubrir a quien amas, a mí… a Oishi? Quizá por eso él me desagrada, por que él puede compartir contigo muchas cosas que yo no, el puede compartir contigo tantas cosas solo por estar enlazados por el tennis y yo… como un simple amigo.

A quien es al que quieres? Nunca respondiste ese tipo de preguntas, simplemente nos amas por igual. Una mentira es lo que espero que sea. Una mentira es el que sientas lo mismo por ambos, no creo que eso sea posible, siempre habrá el "mejor amigo" y el "Novio amante" la gran diferencia es que uno puede poseerte y el otro tan solo compartir tus sentimientos.

¿Será posible el tener un espacio en tu corazón?

_A __hope__… A __desire_

_Or__What_

Una vez más como siempre acudes a mí, siempre que alguien te hace daño lo haces, vienes tras de mi para quizá, contarme lo ocurrido y yo tranquilizarte un poco.

Cuéntame pequeño… ¿que es lo que no se de ti?

Lo se todo, porque desde que éramos unos niños tu me contabas absolutamente todo, hasta las cosas menos importantes, pero dime tu ¿que no sabes de mi?

Lo más importante, que me enamore de ti tanto, que me haces pensar en este tipo de cosas que me parecen en muchas ocasiones absurdas.

Estas junto a mi en este momento, estas enfadado… al parecer tu y Oishi pelearon de nuevo, últimamente esta ocurriendo muy a menudo. Estas enfadado por que el te grito y tu hiciste lo mismo. Verdaderamente no me importaría el que no se vuelvan a hablar por el resto de sus vidas pero para ti eso es otra cosa.

No entiendo muy bien el porque se pelearon, después de todo no te explicas muy bien, el punto es que empiezas a llamarlo de mil maneras: Estúpido, tonto, desconsiderado, malo, y otros términos que sueles usar. Es extraño antes no se peleaban bajo ninguna circunstancia y esta temporada lo hacen cada semana.

Me abrazas de nuevo esperando que yo te refugie en mis brazos como suelo hacerlo, te querría tener siempre así, siempre eres bienvenido a mis brazos y tú lo sabes muy bien. No se escucha nada en la habitación y una vez mas pienso en cuanto te amo y en lo estúpido que es Oishi por ocasionarte todo esto, odio verte sufrir… por eso lo odio, él siempre te hace sufrir.

Por un extraño motivo te vez realmente deseable, estas triste no debería de estar pensando en estas cosas pero al no oír nada me atrevo a hacer algo que espero no te desagrade. Digo tu nombre y tú sin dudar un segundo levantas tu rostro que hasta el momento estaba hundido en mi hombro, no lo pienso más y te beso.

El silencio es lo que inunda la sala y tus labios son realmente dulces.

Estas sorprendido pero no te niegas y correspondes sin embargo algunas lagrimas te brotan, ¿te hice daño acaso? Me separo inmediatamente de ti, pero tu me sigues abrazando y una vez mas te hundes en mi… sollozando algo que no se que es.

No entiendo… lo que hice esta mal? Tan mal como para hacerte llorar? Pero empiezas a hablar, palabras realmente hirientes, después de todo no lo quería admitir, tu si estabas con Oishi; al parecer él no quería que dijeras nada a nadie ni siquiera a mí y lo habías cumplido pero después de algunas semanas ambos dudaron si de verdad se querían, quizá por eso discutían siempre haciéndolo pasar por otras cosas. Y también dices algo agradable… que no lo amas.

Te cuesta decir eso, odias jugar así con las personas, te sientes mal por eso. Pero dices una vez mas algo interesante "te quiero". Y esta vez no se si pensar como un simple amigo o algo mas, después de todo por ser tu pueden mal interpretarte pero tal y como eres te amo, por lo que respondo "yo también" aunque al parecer tu ya lo sabías y esta vez tu haces algo inesperado… me besas inesperadamente. Al parecer me quieres como algo más.

Por lo que estabas molesto era tan solo porque ambos habían admitido el que no se querían y tú te sentías fatal por ti, creíste que habías hecho algo malo, nunca culparías a alguien como el, al que alguna vez quisiste.

"no me dejaras?" – es lo que se oye en la habitación, mi pequeño jamás lo haré, pero necesitas escucharlo y sin dudar respondo.

"jamás" – después de todo siempre tuve ese espacio en tu corazón, estas sonriendo y te vuelves a acomodar en mi pecho, necesitas dormir, estas agotado por lo que acabamos de hacer… pero, pese a eso estas feliz y yo también… estas a mi lado, es lo que importa.

_-__** La fin- **_

bueno termine. Me siento bien volví a mis comienzos, si no hubiera conocido esta pareja nunca me habría gustado Pot tanto como hoy, probablemente no me habría gustado pero nunca había escrito nada de ellos y lo hago después de mas de un año.

Esto es para ti Rina Sayata- li- kiss- etc.

Ya sabes se me metió y estoy satisfecha, se que amas la pareja por eso te lo escribo especialmente para ti… no se que me dio por hacerlo. (Crazy ho yes very much )

Well… I love you my dear uke… Some day we will speak of the life. And congratulations, because to be good student. (According to what I read)…. In your blog. Jejeje.

And yes, I defended in English soon in Japanese or French XD see u… ok I don't speak to German... do you like, really? But, Danke und gut tschus

( ejem ejem tíos de por allá aprendo rápido XD sa es lo único que me acuerdo seamos realistas a demás amo la música que no sea en español o ingles incluye japonés, francés, alemán, hindi, coreano, mm algo de música celta ( relajante) y otros de por allí)

Gut tschus


End file.
